


If Ashen Skies Weren't so Grey

by Thatcrazyfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins, Avengers Family, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Percy Jackson, Percy is done with the Gods, Percy still has his powers because I said so, Prophecy, Sarcasm, all the avengers are bamf, the gods are assholes, they actually care about each other and don't fight all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazyfan/pseuds/Thatcrazyfan
Summary: "The one you must seek, the classified nameFrom knowing his history, death would claimHis soul lost, vanishedThe ones he trusted, the reason he banishedThe once blackened heart, of torture and abuseA curse laid upon, the one you must reduceThe sky of ash, you will know the timeThe assassin’s oath, upon this will be swornThis will let you know, to finally determine his sideFor once this loose cannon may relent,And if the wrong team wins, they won’t be able to repent.”The prophecy kept echoing through Isobel’s head. There were many who didn’t believe it, encouraged everyone else not to, but she couldn’t not think about it.Annabeth understood the prophecy almost immediately. She knew who it was about and she knew that it would be almost impossible to get him back. There was a war coming. One worse than anything else they had ever faced. They needed him, but he wouldn't care. She was sure of it.Percy knew about the prophecy. He didn't care. He wasn't going to help, why should he? He was done with that life. But he also knew that you can't outrun a prophecy, not matter how hard you try. Everything would sort itself out... all in due time.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. A Storm and a Prophecy

"The one you must seek, the classified name.

From knowing his history, death would claim.

His soul lost, vanished.

The ones he trusted, the reason he banished

The once blackened heart, of torture and abuse.

A curse laid upon, the one you must reduce.

The sky of ash, you will know the time

The assassin’s oath, upon this will be sworn.

This will let you know, to finally determine his side

For once this loose cannon may relent,

And if the wrong team wins, they won’t be able to repent.”

The prophecy kept echoing through Isobel’s head. There were many who didn’t believe it, encouraged everyone else not to, but she couldn’t not think about it. A prophecy hadn’t come true in years. Some of the campers didn’t even believe they were real. Just a bit of mumbo-jumbo spoken to freak everyone out. She had first heard it 2 months ago, it had been issued the night she arrived. Not long after, the gods shut down Olympus.  _They were scared_ , Annabeth, the oldest person at camp except for chiron and a few other immortal campers, had said. But what were they scared of? What could possibly frighten, not that they would ever admit it, all powerful immortal, unkillable gods? Questions had been swirling around her head for long time, but she could never quite work up the courage to ask them. She knew many people had been banished from camp since it had begun, wayyy back in the ancient times, but they wouldn’t banish someone without good reason. The immortal campers had assured her of that personally. And no one had been banished in years and years. So there couldn’t be anyone looking for revenge. And the only assassins in the world were mortal, so why would one of them be included in a prophecy? It just didn’t make any sense. 

The immortal campers were tense, though.  They were constantly huddled together in deep conversation. Arguing sometimes, it seemed. And any other time, at least 3 them were guarding the boarders with the regular campers. It was all so confusing. It didn’t help that they were always incredibly tense around her too. Isobel was sure it had something to do with the prophecy, but none of her siblings would believe her. It was understandable, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. The feeling that this prophecy meant something and that something would be catastrophic. 

Dinner on Friday was different. There was something different in the atmosphere of camp. It had all of the immortal campers surrounding the boarders. She wondered why the were all so worried that they all had to miss dinner, there was a protective barrier for god’s sake! Nothing that wasn’t a half-blood could get in. They were safe. But Chiron looked skittish too. He kept glancing nervously at the sky and then down at Thalia’s tree where Jason and piper were situated. 

As dinner went on, Isobel went up to scrape some of her food onto the fire. _Please_ , she thought, _can one of you please explain. No one understands anything._ As she sat back down, it started. A crash of thunder boomed in the distance. No one thought anything of it, believing it was just the gods. But then it happened again and again all through dinner. By the time dinner has finished, they were seeing lightning. It seemed pretty close. What surprised all the campers, even the immortal ones, even Chiron was that it started raining. Inside camp borders. 

Everyone had gathered closer to the camp boarders and Isobel could the wary looks Jason and Piper were giving each other as they talked to Chiron. 

Annabeth ran up to them, “what is this?” she yelled over the wind. “This can’t be the gods.”

“No, my child. You are right. I fear it is someone much worse”

“It can’t be,” Jason intercepted, “he swore he would never come back.”

Annabeth’s expression was pained. “Not on the River Styx. But he wouldn't be able to anyway. We all heard him, he wouldn't even have his powers anymore. And how are we to know that he's not dead? The mortal world is dangerous, and ambrosia and nectar wouldn't work on him anymore. There are a lot of monsters that want him dead.”

"And then there's the fact that the gods can't even seem to find him. He can't not be dead," Piper had added herself to the conversation.

Suddenly a branch snapped. The immortal campers’ heads turned towards the sound. Out shuffled a little boy and a little girl, holding hands. The boy couldn’t be older that 12, the girl, 8. They were dirty, and had grazes all over themselves, but neither seemed too injured. The boy looked calm. Although, he may have been acting strong for his sister. As they got closer to the border, the storm started dying down. By the time the passed the border, the storm had completely stopped. 

The boy looked up at Chiron as he neared, “I am Tyler, and this is my little sister Blair. We were told that up this hill was a safe haven for people like us.”

Chiron looked at Annabeth, who looked too stunned to speak. 

He said, “yes this is a safe haven for demigods, which is what you are. I am Chiron, an immortal centaur and activities director, here at camp half-blood. If you could please follow me, I would like to ask you some questions as to how you got here.”

Tyler nodded, and took Blair’s hand again. They followed Chiron to the Big House, along with Annabeth. And Isobel was left more confused than ever. 


	2. Letters of suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth had understood the prophecy almost immediately. She knew who it was about and she knew that it would be almost impossible to get him to fight. There was a war coming. One worse than anything else they had ever faced. They needed him, but he wouldn't care. She was sure of it. Her, and her friends didn’t know what to do. A prophecy hadn’t come true in 15 years. Ever since he had left. Was banished, Annabeth corrected herself sadly, he was banished.

Annabeth followed Chiron into the Big House she had so many questions. How could 2 children find their way to camp on their own? How could they know about it anyway? 

The children were wrapped in warm blankets and offered a mug of hot chocolate each. Once they were both comfortable, Chiron started asking them questions. The boy was the one that answered them all. The girl looked like she was about to fall asleep. Her head was on her brother’s shoulder and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. 

They found out that the siblings were being attacked by a hellhound, when a stranger with a gun came and saved them. He had brought them to the bottom of the hill and fought the monsters off for them, although there wasn’t much fighting. The man usually just shot the monster with deadly accuracy. He found them in Chicago, and let them fly on his private jet to New York. During the flight, he had explained to them what was happening – about the gods and the monsters, everything. He made sure they safely got to the bottom of the hill before telling them he couldn’t go any further. 

The girl then decided to pipe up, “I think it had something to do with the people we saw on top of the hill. He was acting weird once he saw them. He was really nice though. He even carried me when I got tired.”

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged meaningful glances. She knew he was thinking what she was.

“What did he look like?” she asked.

Tyler answered this time, “We don’t really know. He was tall, and tan, but he always either had his hood up or was wearing a cap, and he was always wearing these sunglasses. They had a weird shine to them. He told us they were magic.”

Annabeth’s mind was racing. This was the sixth time it had happened in the past two months. Children kept appearing at camp and they all told almost the exact same story. Except for one girl. The first girl, Adelyn. 

She had shown up at camp crying, and clutching a bracelet to her chest. She told them the same story as everyone else, except she never said how long it took to get to camp. She also never said anything about who brought her. The bracelet was interesting. Adelyn never took it off, and got extremely defensive whenever someone asked about it. 

This was only ten minutes before the prophecy was issued. Annabeth had understood the prophecy almost immediately. She knew who it was about and she knew that it would be almost impossible to get him to fight. There was a war coming. One worse than anything else they had ever faced. They needed him, but he wouldn't care. She was sure of it. Her, and her friends didn’t know what to do. A prophecy hadn’t come true in 15 years. Ever since _he_ had left. _Was banished_ , Annabeth corrected herself sadly, he was banished.

Annabeth was pulled out of her thoughts by Tyler. He had spoken again.

“He also asked us to give a message to a girl named Adelyn? He said it was very important that she got it.” Tyler pulled out an envelope. It looked like every other one Adelyn had received. It would be an understatement to say that Annabeth was starting to get suspicious. The girl was weird. It was like she longed for the envelopes. It was the only time she ever seemed remotely happy, if she was reading one. Nevertheless, just like always, Annabeth went to go find Adelyn so that she could receive her letter. 

After the new campers had been situated, and Adelyn got her letter, Annabeth met up with all the Immortal campers. They needed to talk. They sat huddled near the fire, talking amongst themselves, although in Clarisse’s case, she was polishing her spear. Jason looked up as she approached.

“Same as always,” Annabeth said, before he could ask. All her other friends looked to her as she sat down.

“It doesn’t make any sense. If he was done with this place, why would he keep bringing kids here? You would think he’d pay them no mind, and try to stay as far away as possible.”

“He’s not heartless Leo,” Piper sighed, “and besides he said he was done with the gods.”

“Well excuse me for thinking he’d never want to even think about this place, especially after what he said. He renounced any relation he had to the Greek gods, and in turn this camp. He even renounced his powers, for Hades’ sake! That doesn’t exactly scream how much he loves the Greek world.”

“We can all agree though, that the prophecy was about him, right? The assassin bit didn’t make sense. But he’s obviously the ‘lost soul’ and the ‘loose cannon.’ The fate of the war is in his hands, and we don’t even know if he knows it. He need to get him back,” Jason spoke up next.

“There’s something suspicious about Adelyn though. She keeps receiving these messages from whoever is bringing these kids to camp. I thought, originally, that she had to leave her boyfriend of something, which would explain why she’s always so upset, but she seems to lighten up whenever she receives one of those letters,” Annabeth said.

The rest of the time, they discussed how to first, find Percy and second, convince him to come back. The hunters of Artemis were already looking for him, but Percy wouldn’t be found unless he wanted to. He was a stubborn piece of ass too. That much Annabeth had learnt throughout the years. 


	3. The many woes of an assassin that just wants to do his job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Artemis, can’t say that I’ve missed you and your girls threatening to kill me. Thalia, pleasure to see you again after what? 15 years?” Artemis snarled at him, Percy just grinned back. “Look, it was really great seeing you guys around, but I really have somewhere to be. Give me a call, we can set up a meeting date that I definitely won’t turn up to.”

Percy hoped to the gods above, as much as he disliked them, that none of his old camp mates, or even the newer campers saw him. He had just finished explaining to Tyler and Blair anything and everything Greek, before sending them up Half-Blood hill. The storm we was making was keeping away the monsters – for now – and should hopefully shield him from the direct line of anyone’s sight. This place brought back the best memories, and he still couldn’t believe that his assignment whenever he wasn’t overseas was to find demigods and bring them to safety. Because that lead to the greater safety of mortals, even though Percy had argued many times with Nick over the fact that monsters didn’t attack mortals, nor even care about them. 

To make matters worse, he missed her. He gets that she did it because she was scared, and didn’t want him to get hurt again – hell his arm wasn’t even completely healed yet (stupidly slow mortal healing). But it didn’t stop him from missing her. It was fun, really fun when she was with him. It was good that she didn’t seem to care about his profession either. At the time, he hadn’t even known about SHIELD yet, let alone fought with the avengers. It was probably for the best that she had gone there anyway. It was way less likely that she would be attacked at CHB. She could get real training too. He wouldn’t have his half celestial bronze, half normal bullets forever, (honestly who knew what bullets were made from these days? (Stark would.) that’s just stupid.)

After a very heartful goodbye, he promised that he would find a way to send messages into camp for her, and once she got some necessary training, they could meet up again. Besides, it would lead her to make some new friends. Friends that were just like her.

His thought process was interrupted by his work phone. No doubt that Nick already had another assignment for him.

“Nick, what can I do for you on this fine, fine day?” It was not a fine day. It was dreary and there were about 4 different traffic jams in Manhattan alone.

“That’s Director Fury to you, Jackson,” came Nick’s gruff voice from the other side of the line, “I need you to come by headquarters, I have a new assignment for you. And you’ll be glad to hear that it doesn’t have anything to do with that camp you despise so much. You’ll be going out into the field with Romanoff and Barton. It’s a scouting and recon mission…”

Nick continued to relay the main details to Percy, as he got out of his cap and started walking to his mum’s apartment. Apparently, people have been waiting for him to get back home, because as soon as he crossed the street, about 20 girls, including one with auburn hair, and intense silver eyes, and another with spiky black hair and a silver tiara in her hair, all surrounded him, weapons raised. 

“Nick, I’m gonna have to call you back. I also might be a little late to the debrief. I’ll call you when I can.”

“What? Jackson don’t you dare hang up that phone! And that’s Director Fury-” 

He hung up the phone. Percy then turned to the leader of the group, and her lieutenant.

“Artemis, can’t say that I’ve missed you and your girls threatening to kill me. Thalia, pleasure to see you again after what? 15 years?” Artemis snarled at him, Percy just grinned back. “Look, it was really great seeing you guys around, but I really have somewhere to be. Give me a call, we can set up a meeting date that I definitely won’t turn up to.”

Artemis growls, and Percy knows that he definitely won’t be going to that debriefing anytime soon. Her eyes glow, and she clicks her fingers. The next thing he saw was a camp set up, not much different to the one he had stayed at when he was 14. 

Percy rolled his eyes, and glances around at the trees. Forest Park. He knew this place like the back of his hand. It really was stupid of Artemis to take him somewhere so close to home. Unless… unless she was planning to let him go.

Thalia was the one to speak first. “Percy, we need your help.”

He yawned, “So?”

Thalia’s eyes flashed, “So? So? There’s a prophecy! And a war coming! We need your help!”

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again. “Why should I help you? I was done with the Greek world 15 years ago, and I’m done with it now. I was banished. I renounced any and all ties that I have with the Greek world. Just because I still have my powers, doesn’t mean that I’m obligated to help you, any of you, whatsoever!”

Thalia looked rightfully gobsmacked. Artemis, not so much. 

“What you didn’t know? I thought I’d made quite the reputation for myself when there were aliens tearing New York apart.” 

Artemis’ eyes flashed this time. “Perseus, I order you to tell me what your relation is to Adelyn Powers! We know it is you bringing the children to camp, and we know you are sending message to her through these young demigods. So, tell me. Now.”

It made Percy chuckle. He doesn’t owe them anything and he’s not about to listen to a god that thinks he owes them when they’re the ones that banished him. He tells Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunters as such.

Thalia tried to get through to him again, “Percy, please. There is a prophecy, a war. One that you’re part of. Prophecies are fate, you can’t outrun them.”  
Percy knew about the prophecy. He didn't care. He wasn't going to help, why should he? He was done with that life. But he also knew that you can't outrun a prophecy, not matter how hard you try. Everything would sort itself out though... all in due time. There was no doubt about it. But it didn’t mean that he had to deal with it, and by extension the gods, sooner that necessary. Right now? It was not necessary.

“Look, I’m already late for a meeting, and I’ve got a ton of shit to do that has nothing to do with the Greek world. So, if you will, or won’t, I don’t really care, excuse me, I’ll be off.”

With that, he turned around, and disappeared out of plain sight. Reappearing in Nick’s office, and scaring the shit out of Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I forgot to mention this in the past chapters, but to anyone that decides to read this crappy, cheesy fanfiction, if you pick up on any grammatical and/or spelling errors, could you please let me know so that I can edit it. also if sentences don't make sense. it would be much appreciated. secondly if you can think of any chapter titles that would be better than the ones im using, please suggest! ill make sure to give credit in the notes section too if I take any suggestions. hope you enjoy!


	4. For the 2nd Time in Two Weeks, Dinner was Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel was confused. People at camp had told her that it had been decades since a person had been banished from camp, and then she hears that someone had been banished not so long ago? This wasn’t looking good. Especially since her sister, Adelyn was even more quiet than ever.

Isobel was confused. People at camp had told her that it had been decades since a person had been banished from camp, and then she hears that someone had been banished not so long ago? This wasn’t looking good. Especially since her sister, Adelyn was even more quiet than ever. Something about what the immortal campers had scared her. She kept muttering to herself in Greek faster than Isobel could translate. She had caught the words ‘please,’ and ‘safe.’ But that didn’t reveal much. She could have been praying for her own safety, or someone else’s. It was hard to tell. The immortal campers seemed to be growing more and more suspicious of Adelyn too. Jason had actually come up to her to and asked if she knew anything about the letters her sister kept receiving. Isobel, of course, knew nothing. Adelyn hadn’t told her much about herself at all. It was certainly annoying. No matter how hard she tried, Isobel couldn’t get her open up at all. It was especially tough, since they had their own cabin. Sometimes, even with her sister sleeping a meter and a half away, it still felt like she was completely and utterly alone. 

A week had passed since the dramatic entry of Tyler and Blair. They were so much more knowledgeable than they ought to have been, having only been at camp for a week. Then again, most of the campers that had come within the last 2 months had known far more about the Greek world than they should have, seeing as they had just found out they were demigods. It made Isobel feel like she was slow. Slow to understand, slow to process, and just slow. Especially when nothing ever seemed to surprise Adelyn. Not even the threats of Ares’ kids. She just blinked, or rolled her eyes. No reaction made them even more angry. Isobel had heard the complaining many times. 

Watching Adelyn fight, though, was truly amazing. Even Annabeth had said that for a new camper, she was picking the skills up incredibly fast. She usually just waved it off as getting self-defence lessons before she found out she was a demigod. Isobel never missed the far off look she would get whenever she said so. Whoever she had left behind must have been really special. Isobel would have felt bad for her (well more than she did. She understood having to leave loved ones for their safety, and hers.), but Adelyn never opened. Isobel knew nothing of her life, and hardly anything about her at all. 

Saturday was 18th. And that morning was when everything went to hell. For some reason, a few of the immortal campers had decided to go through their cabin. More specifically, Adelyn’s side of the cabin. They had found a bag filled with clothes, non-perishable food, bottled water and batteries, among other supplies hidden under her bed. Adelyn was angry. She was barely talking. Only replying to certain questions with snappish, one-word answers. And she was glaring at anyone and everyone who came within a 2 metre radius. The immortal campers weren’t happy in the slightest. Even Chiron seemed puzzled as to why she had a bag of supplies.

Finally, after dinner, (which Adelyn was adamant about eating in their cabin), when everyone else was surrounding the campfire, ready to listen to the stories about the past wars like they did every year, (this was mainly to honour the dead), the immortal campers decided to confront her over it one last time.

Luckily for them, she had decided to answer, “I was never planning to stay here indefinitely,” Adelyn roller her eyes. “I do have a life outside of this camp, unlike what seems to be everyone here. I was just planning to stay until I could defend myself properly. Then I was gonna leave.”

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. It was clear she thought something else was going on.

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? I never wanted to come here! I’m supposed to be with my boyfriend, but one of us was going to get hurt because if the monsters, so I decided to come her so that I could fight the properly!”

Piper’s features softened. She looked at Adelyn with sad eyes. “Adelyn, I think you should forget your boyfriend. He wouldn’t understand this life. And you might just get him hurt. It might do well for you to find someone who would understand – another demigod, or a legacy, perhaps. That way, at least you could share your experiences with them, and not have to lie to them.”

Adelyn’s eyes grew hard, guarded. Instead of thinking about or agreeing with Piper’s words, she snapped back, “Don’t tell me what to do! My boyfriend would understand what I’m going through more than anyone else here at camp. And his life is already in danger as it is! I just need to learn how to fight, then I’ll be on my way.”

The immortal campers must have realised that she was done talking, because, with some encouragement from Piper, they all left promptly. Adelyn was clearly still upset the next day. She didn’t leave the cabin, and ignored Piper when she came in to apologise. This didn’t last so long though, because at lunch, she heard crying coming from their cabin. Thinking she should help comfort her sister, Isobel quietly walked in. The sight she was greeted with was surprising. Adelyn was being hugged by Piper as she wept. Isobel decided that she would check on her after dinner. To at least give her some privacy.

Isobel never got to check on her older sister. Because fore the 2nd time in two weeks, dinner was interrupted. This time though, it wasn’t a storm. Instead, it was a horn.

The hunters were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, firstly, thanks to everyone who has left kudos I really appreciate it. and secondly I wrote this chapter at 11pm so my grammar and punctuation probably isn't the best. im gonna go over it when im more awake, but I just thought I should upload something while im in that creative headspace. 
> 
> that's all for now though. <3


	5. Will and Nico Sitting in a Tree (really, it was a bench in the infirmary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 minutes later, they all stood behind the Hades cabin. Nico still seemed disgruntled over the fact that she had interrupted him and Will, and Will would go red anytime he looked in her direction, but Nico seemed eager enough to gain knowledge on Percy that he was willing to behave. Especially when Will hit him over the head, telling him to stop glaring otherwise he would put Nico in time out. Again. Annabeth didn’t want to know why he had been put in time out. Hazel did seem to know though, because she began laughing as soon as Wil mentioned it. Frank also seemed to know what was going on, (Hazel probably told him), and began to laugh too.

Annabeth was thrilled when Thalia came to camp. She had hugged her for a solid 5 minutes before she had even gotten a word out. The hunters, apparently, were staying at camp for a few days while Artemis dealt with some business on Olympus. But the joyous visit brought not-so-pleasant news. 

When they left to talk, any excitement from Thalia’s face disappeared. 

“We found him. He’s still alive.”

Annabeth was shocked. She couldn’t speak. And she was fairly certain that her mouth was hanging open. So, she promptly shut it. 

And suddenly, everything that she was thinking was pouring out of her mouth:

“What? What do you mean you found him? Did you tell him about the prophecy? You had to have. Where is he now?”

She would have kept going, but Thalia interrupted her.

“We need to talk, all of us.”

Annabeth nodded. They then went around to gather all of the immortal campers. Annabeth was on her way to the infirmary, where Will was. And wherever Will was, Nico was most likely with him. She wondered what Thalia had to tell them. Why she had that look in her eyes when she mentioned Percy. What had she found out? What had he said to her? Where was he now? Will he- 

Her thoughts cut off. She had reached the infirmary. Like she had guessed, both Will and Nico were in there. What she hadn’t guessed, but really should have assumed, was that they were in the middle of making out. And will shirt was discarded about half a metre away from her feet. She stood surveying the situation for half a minute before making a stupid but extremely worthwhile decision. She cleared her throat really, really loudly. 

With a yelp, the two boys sprang apart. Poor Nico, who had been sitting on a counter, hit his head on the cabinet above him. His face alone was enough to have Annabeth rolling on the floor laughing. Will’s red ears and face as he scrambled to pick up his top. Nico was muttering in ancient Greek angrily. If looks could kill, Annabeth probably would have been dead about 9 times over.

“Come on lovebirds, you can finish this later. Thalia and the hunters are here. And she has news,” she hesitates, “on Percy. We’re gonna meet in 15.”

Nico scowled, but pushed past her, leaving Will to try and rectify the situation on his own. Next, she had to inform Piper, who was most likely in her cabin, or Jason’s. she would try both anyway. On her way to get Piper, and likely, by extension Jason, Annabeth thought about Adelyn Powers. It was obvious that she was hiding something. After all, who could get that defensive over a bag of necessities unless they were hiding something, planning something. Annabeth had no doubts that Adelyn was telling the truth when she said she had no intentions of staying at camp indefinitely, but Annabeth didn’t understand what was so important that she would sacrifice both her own safety, and the safety of the mortal she was clearly infatuated with, if it had anything to do with that bracelet that she wore. The letters were suspicious too. But they seemed magically sealed so that only Adelyn could open them. How? She didn’t know, but they were making progress. It had to have been powerful magic. One that most demigods wouldn’t possess, with the exception of a few, like Hazel. But Hazel had already tried. It seemed to repel her just as much as any of the other immortal campers. Adelyn was the only one that could open the envelopes. 

15 minutes later, they all stood behind the Hades cabin. Nico still seemed disgruntled over the fact that she had interrupted him and Will, and Will would go red anytime he looked in her direction, but Nico seemed eager enough to gain knowledge on Percy that he was willing to behave. Especially when Will hit him over the head, telling him to stop glaring otherwise he would put Nico in time out. Again. Annabeth didn’t want to know why he had been put in time out. Hazel did seem to know though, because she began laughing as soon as Wil mentioned it. Frank also seemed to know what was going on, (Hazel probably told him), and began to laugh too. 

They all sat in a tense silence, waiting for Thalia. She had been helping the rest of the hunters get situated, and preventing murder (or castration). Annabeth knew just how annoying some of the younger (male) campers could be if they didn’t know much about the Hunters of Artemis. Or even if they did. 

Finally, when Thalia did arrive, everyone looked to her in anticipation. No one was looking forward to the impending conversation. Yet, they were. They wanted to know what happened to him. Annabeth wasn’t sure about the others, but she was terrified of the answers she was about to get. They could change the course of this entire prophecy. 

“Before any of you ask, yes Percy is alive. We caught him as he was walking to his mum’s apartment. Artemis took him to our camp.”

“Did you tell him of the prophecy? And his role in it?” Jason asked.

“We tried to, believe me, I told him that there was a prophecy, and that it revolved around him. But he’s…” she trailed off.

“He’s sarcastic. Not in a good way though. He was not happy to see Artemis, or any of us. I tried to get through to him. Tell him that we needed his help. He wouldn’t listen though.”

“Why not?” Hazels voice was soft, sad. “What did he say?”

“He said…” Thalia sighed. “He said that he already knew of the prophecy. He said that he owed us nothing. That he was done with the Greek world 15 years ago and that he’s done with it now. Artemis even tried to order him to tell us what he knew of Adelyn Powers, like you asked us to find out last time we were here. He didn’t answer. He refused a god. A god. Percy may not be connected to the Greek world anymore, but he’s still powerful. He laughed in her face. He’s not scared of the gods, and he’s not scared to speak his mind.”

They all sat there, soaking it in. That didn’t last long though, because Thalia spoke again. 

“That’s not all. He told us something. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. He still has his powers. And he has better control of them than he ever has before. He can mist travel. At least, that’s what I’ve been calling it in my head. The reason he’s not here now is because he told us he was late for a meeting before disappearing. Right in front of my eyes.”

Clarisse growled, “How is that possible? The gods banished him, and he renounced any ties he had to the Greek world. He shouldn’t even have his powers. Let alone be more powerful than before! What a punk.”

Thalia took a deep breath. Whatever she was about to say wasn’t going to be good.

“There’s one more thing, guys. Look, yesterday, yesterday I spoke to him alone. And it wasn’t good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, let me know what you think, and any suggestions for chapter titles would be greatly appreciated xx


	6. Intruders Aren't Supposed to Make Sandwiches, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, well, what are you doing here? You’re not exactly the company I would be expecting to break into my apartment.” Percy sounded bitter, even to himself.

The mission, Percy thought, had gone well. It had been simple, and quick. An in-and-out operation. Clint though, was being a petty little dick. He kept going on and on about how Percy had given him a ‘heart attack’ and how it would be Percy’s fault if one day, he wouldn’t be able to go home to his kids. He kept wailing about it the whole mission, and even almost outed Percy to a whole base full of Hydra operatives. So, as they were flying back from Atlanta to New York, Percy drenched him with water, knowing full well that Clint did not have a change of clothes with him. 

Percy’s life was relatively easy for the next few days. He paid a visit to Tony. The genius had made more bullets out of the celestial bronze Percy had provided. 

He even brought a small amount for Tony to experiment on as ‘payment,’ saying, “Look Tony, as long as you don’t plan on making weapons that will destroy this planet and all of humanity with it, I don’t care what you do with it. But, if you need suggestions, I wouldn’t say ‘no’ instant cheeseburger machine.”

If Percy had an instant cheeseburger machine in his life, it would be complete, and he could die happily. Although, he wasn’t going to be dying anytime soon, thanks to three little old Greek ladies he ran into on his first mission after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. What a joyous day that had been…

Anyway, Tony had seemed to agree, and offered to buy Percy one. So here he was eating a cheeseburger and listening to Tony list his options for date night with Pepper.

“Should I take her for a picnic? We’ve never done that. It would be hard though, to get privacy. It seems like ever since New York, the paps have been around every single corner.”

“Look, Tony, I’m probably the last person, other than Steve, that you should be talking to about this. My girl is at the camp that as Fury puts it ‘I despise so much,’ getting training because she was too afraid of a monster being drawn to her and killing instead.” Tony put his cheeseburger down. “But definitely go for the picnic. Don’t make it too extravagant. We both know that Pepper likes the small things in life. Find somewhere private, but beautiful, and maybe even get her a bouquet of her favourite flowers.” 

Percy continued to give Tony advice as well as let out all of his woes and perils for the week. Bonding time. Fun.

It was when he got home, however, that everything went to shit. Firstly, the lock on his door was broken. It was mixed with celestial bronze, so the fact that it was broken told him a few things:

1) It couldn’t have been mortal who broke in. They wouldn’t have strong enough to break it.

2) It couldn’t have been a monster, the celestial bronze would have killed it. The main reason his lock was made from it. 

3) And finally, it must have been a demigod, or a god. Gods and demigods, although they could both be harmed by the metal, would still have. the strength to break the lock when trying to get into his apartment. 

Percy was immediately on edge. He made sure these people would never be able to find him, find his home. Questions ran through his mind. _How did they find him? Why did they keep coming? He was sure he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with them a week ago_ and _15 years ago. What did a guy have to do to get some privacy around here?_ As he crept forward, already pulling out his gun, he slowly pushed open his door. 

Secondly, the intruder wasn’t doing anything a normal intruder would usually do. There was no ransacking of his apartment, nothing was damaged. The intruder didn’t even seem to have their weapon out as they waited for him. Instead, his intruder was going through his fridge. A bunch of ingredients were already placed in piles on his bench top. One pile made sense. They were sandwich ingredients. His intruder was making themself a sandwich. The other pile was a bunch of random crap from his fridge. They would definitely not be used to make a sandwich. It was understandable that Percy was confused. 

He jumped out from around the corner he was hiding behind aiming the gun for the intruder’s heart and yelled “Freeze.”

Thirdly, their reaction was not what he expected. Instead of screaming and even possibly putting her hands up. Thalia jumped, turned around and started laughing her head off. Percy scowled but kept his gun pointing at her.

“Shit, Percy, you actually scared me. I’m surprised. Not many people can do that anymore.”

“Yeah, well, what are you doing here Thalia? You’re not exactly the company I would be expecting to break into my apartment.” He sounded bitter, even to himself. He put is gun away and went to grab a glass of water.

“Well, I needed to talk to you. And dam, you have more protective and concealing enchantments than CHB and the hunter camp put together. It took half the week to even find out where you live, _and_ that included a blood locator spell and one of our hunters who’s a child of Hecate.” She smirked at the old joke, and he couldn’t help himself, he did too.

“Look, Thalia, it was good to see you the other week. But I don’t owe the gods anything. I don’t want to help them. I don’t want to be their pawn in a war that kills kids who shouldn’t even have to see the horrors it. Demigods follow the blindly, want to make the proud, want to be noticed. _I_ followed them. _I_ wanted my father to notice me for more than a skilled fighter with crazy uncontrollable powers. Look, don’t worry, I’m not going to raise an army to fight against the gods. There’s no point. But I’m not going go rushing into battle to fight for a cause I don’t believe in. To fight for beings I no longer see the good in.”

Thalia’s eyes were wide. She looked disappointed, and frustrated. Percy just rolled his eyes and left his kitchen with his glass. Thalia was still standing stock still. He knew she started following him when he heard her protests.

He had heard all of them before, _Oh, but Percy, think of all the innocent lives that have no part in the prophecy. Oh, but Percy, you’re powerful, we can’t do it without you. We need you Percy. Think about your fatal flaw, Percy._ Percy said as much to Thalia. Again, his voice sounded hard, and bitter. It’s not like they didn’t deserve it though. 

“Look, Thalia. I’ve moved on with my life. I’m done with the life that brought me such happiness. I may still have powers, but I don’t owe the gods anything. These powers aren’t from my father. I have nothing to thank them for. I have no reason to fight for them.”

“Percy, please. You can’t run from a prophecy.”

“Thalia, you can’t tell anyone where I am. I have enemies everywhere, and they’re not from the Greek World. If I find out that you told anyone, I will have to kill you. I’m trusting you right now, but I will not hesitate if you betray me.” He walked to his front door and opened it staring at her, straight into her eyes, as she slowly stood up and made her way to towards him.

“One more thing, Percy, who is Adelyn Powers to you? You’re the one sending notes to her into camp right?”

Percy smiled. It was incredibly fake.

“Goodbye Thalia. Don’t come back.”

He slammed the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support from everyone, I really appreciate it.  
> Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 3 weeks, assessment period at school has been hectic, and its starting to slow down a little. I'll try to get another chapter up soon
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions are always welcome


End file.
